lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Ganchoku
Ganchoku The top Saiseya of the Gourmet Foundation. His job is to ensure no species of creature is driven to extinction by over hunting. He is also capable of healing any kind of creature, or even reviving them from extinction. He currently resides in the Gourmet World with Bisani Toribra, acting as his substitute should Bisani not be there. Ganchoku, like Bisani, is a master in most things Gourmet, however he has taken the opposite path of his “brother”, despite growing together since birth and braving the Gourmet World. Currently, his strength partially exceeds Bisani Toribra’s, courtesy of his constant training throughout the eons they have lived. Background Ganchoku was born in the Gourmet World and lived in solitude since young, until one day he met the man who would change his life, Bisani Toribra. Soon after, they did almost everything together, eating, sleeping, fighting and growing. As they continued growing and fighting, both became extremely adept in their own areas, Bisani in Knocking and the Gourmet Cells, Ganchoku in Physical Endurance and Knowledge. Ganchoku, as a result, has become an extremely formidable foe in his own right, yet he is nowhere near Bisani Toribra in his prime. Powers and Abilities Ganchoku is an incredibly powerful man, and similar to his brother Bisani, he is capable of entering Planet Supreme on his own; however he requires access to his dimensional storage of calories to fight there, though the energy he regains is much more than that lost. Muscle Maximization The ability to maximize the power output of each part of his body. With constant training, pushing himself towards his limit, he has allowed himself instant access to all his power, and the ability to continually fight in his max-powered state for a long time without losing Energy. This has saved him a lot of trouble in many battles, ending them before it is even started. This muscle maximization has also boosted his physical capabilities beyond previously established limits, unlocking the full scope of his muscular strength for use, removing all inhibitions for his power without damaging his body. Ancient Revival Nobody knows how this technique is done, except Ganchoku himself. He utilizes an ancient technique, allowing him to course life through the veins of the target creature, pulling upon the very spiritual bonds linking the soul to the body, and reviving the target with it. When this technique is used on him, his physical stats multiply several thousandfold, as he opens up the pathways to every nerve and tendon in his body, allowing him full access. Furthermore, unlike his brother, he is able to access a limited amount of Spiritual Energy, which is the main cause of this powerup. Knocking Like his brother, Ganchoku is an incredible master in the art of Knocking, and is on par with his brother when he enters his “Knocking Master Form”. He has mastered Knocking to the point where everyone’s nervous system is but a whim for him to manipulate. With but the most casual of glancing blows – even grappling battles or clashing, he is able to redirect the force to disable large clusters of nerves throughout the opponent’s body, making any battle with Ganchoku an incredibly dangerous one. Supreme Routine The advanced version of Pre-Shot Routine. Aside from improving the concentration an accuracy of the next attack, it also enhances the strength of his blows for 3 minutes by a phenomenal amount, whereby even casual, unnamed attacks match the strength of his previously, full-powered blows. Food Enlightenment Ganchoku has attained Food Enlightenment, a state far exceeding that of Food Immersion. Similar to Bisani’s Food immersion, this has been ingrained into his very body and mind, to the point where even altering his state of mind won’t weaken the strength of his blows. However if Supreme Routine is used, Food Enlightenment is augmented even more than before, and the strength of his blows is enough to utterly crush most foes without any seeming exertion. Aside from that, is the energy requirement for his attacks. After Food Enlightenment, almost everything has seemingly no cost to it whatsoever, allowing him to spam attacks with impunity. This also makes him feel much lighter and more powerful, crushing previously unbeatable foes. Lastly, is the ability to store food in the form of fat/muscle. Unlike Bisani, Food Enlightenment allows him to store all the gathered food in seemingly another dimension, allowing him to manipulate his mass at will. Throughout the many eons he lived, he has stored an unfathomable amount of food within his dimension, granting him incredible strength. Presence Avatar Ganchoku’s Presence Avatar, unlike Bisani, isn’t summoned out into a physical entity, rather, Ganchoku’s very core spirit manifests itself, courtesy of him entering Food Enlightenment. This Presence is the sole manifestation of his Gourmet Cells and almost all of its untold potential, and is far more powerful than Ganchoku. This Avatar is capable of growing to any size it wants, and exert an untold pressure unto its enemies with his sheer strength, with the Avatar being capable of replicating itself, multiplying its strength, or drawing upon. The only limitation to this ability is that he temporarily forsakes the ability to use Ancient Revival on himself to increase his power. Regeneration After eons upon eons of healing many creatures and reviving them, Ganchoku has attained an intimate understanding of healing, its purpose, and what it stands for. With it, he is capable of rejuvenating all his injuries seemingly instantaneously, even replicating himself billions of times with the use of 200 thousand calories per form. The lower cost is a result of him attaining Food enlightenment. Instinct Having guarded the door to Bisani Toribra’s place for many years, he has mastered the art of instinct to the point where even the toughest of battles are actually just him “sleeping on the job”. This is a testament to his true skill and ability to react and strike at weak spots instinctively. Biological Expert Ganchoku is an expert in all things biological, to the point where he is capable of freely intermixing different biological species together to create new, exotic creatures. All these creatures he has created is currently being stored within the toughest enclosure on the Primordial Gourmet World, so powerful that they have the potential to match some of Planet Supreme’s stronger beasts. Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II